The invention relates to memory devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a semiconductor device comprising a dual poly gate and a method for fabricating the same.
As the design rules of semiconductor devices shrink, it is difficult to control Short Channel Effects (SCE). Accordingly, Multi-channel Field Effect Transistors (McFET), such as a recessed channel transistor and a fin channel transistor, have been proposed to increase the channel length of a cell transistor.